Wild Ones
by RainbowTurtle
Summary: This story takes place after the final episode of South of Nowhere. Just a little recap, Ashley has just asked Spencer to move into her loft with her, and Spencer agree'd. Spencer will be goin to UCLA in the fall and Ashley is thrilled with that fact.
1. Chapter 1

**Wild Ones**

**Chapter 1**

_This story takes place after the final episode of South of Nowhere. Just a little recap, Ashley has just asked Spencer to move into her loft with her, and Spencer agree'd. Spencer will be going to UCLA in the fall and Ashley is thrilled with that fact._

**Ashleys Point of View (POV)**

_One week after Spencers Graduation _

**Ashley**: "Spencer, honestly theres enough room to bring everything you own and put it into the loft, why do you want to leave some things here?"

_I stared at Spencer while she was packing her things from her old bedroom at her parents house and loaded it all into suit cases...or at least what I assumed would soon be her old bedroom._

**Spencer**: "Whatever you're thinking right now is probably wrong Ash, so go ahead and just let it out."

_Spencer stood with her right hand on her hip and smiled at me. She always knew how to make me feel at ease. _

**Ashley**: "It's just if you have clothes here then...are you truly moving in with me, or are you just going to have your foot in the door one day and back here the next?"

_Spencer rolled her eyes and threw a shirt at me to put into her luggage. _

**Spencer**: "Ashley, leaving some things here is more for my mom than me. You know how tore up she is about me leavin home."

_I bit my lip and looked at my lap. _

**Ashley**: "I know...but..."

_Spencer walked over to me and kneeled down and took my face in her hands and kissed me._

**Spencer**: "Ashley if it really bothers you that much I'll pack everything."

_I brushed a piece of Spencers hair behind her ear and sighed._

**Ashley**: "No it's fine. I trust you. Go ahead and give Paula something to hold onto."

_I grabbed spencer by the waist and pulled her onto my lap._

**Spencer**: "Hold on now, were not at our place yet."

_I got the biggest smile on my face and kissed Spencer._

**Spencer**: "What was that about?"

**Ashley**: "You said our!"

**Spencer**: "Well it is our's right?"

**Ashley**: "Of course Spence, its just its the first time I've heard you say it..."

_Spencer pulled me up off the bed._

**Spencer**: "Help me bring some of these bags down to your car."

**Ashley**: "Whats the rush?"

**Spencer**: "Our place is parental free."

_Spencer winked at me and picked up two hand loads of bags and ran towards the stairs. Damn I'm going to love this. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Wild Ones**

**Chapter 2**

_Spencers POV_

_I remember the day Ashley and I told my mom about me moving out._

_As me and Ashley pulled into the driveway of my 'soon to be' old house, Ashley squeezed my hand._

**Ashley**: "You ready for this babe?"

_She gave me the best smile she could, and bit her lip._

**Spencer**: "I think. I mean they knew it was going to happen sooner than later. With me going to college in the Fall I'm sure they expected me to move out..."

**Ashley**: "Its not so much your dad I'm worried about, just your mom. I dont want to go back into the whole 'hi, I hate you, come again' phase we was in."

_Ashley sighed and stared at my parents house._

**Spencer**: " Hey, is'nt it suppose to be you cheering me on?"

_I smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss._

**Ashley**: "Sorry, I'm just nervous...and I'm not even the one moving."

_As me and Ashley got out of her car I began to suddenly feel a calm rush over me. I'm not sure if it was Ashley's hand in mine, or the fact that I just knew this was the right thing to do, but I was ready._

_As we walked into the house mom called for us._

**Paula**: "Spence, that you?"

**Spencer**: "Yeah mom it's me and Ashley."

_Ashley had the most adorable look on her face, even if it was a horrified one._

**Ashley**: "Maybe telling her is a bad idea..."

_Ashley quickly whispered this to me before my mom could make it in the room._

**Spencer**: "Ash, what am I suppose to do? Move out and let her find out on her own?"

_My mom walks into the living room and finds us whispering on the couch._

**Paula**: "Uh-oh I don't like the looks of this."

**Ashley**: "What do you mean Paula?"

_Ashley was biting her nails and staring off into space._

**Paula**: "Why are you so on edge? Are you on drugs!"

**Spencer**: "Mom!"

**Ashley**: "You know me, Amy Whinehouse"

_Ashley finally looked at my mom and smiled, this seemed to put her at ease some._

**Paula**: "Seriously though are you two okay? I'd ask if either of you is pregnant but..."

**Spencer**: "Mom! Okay just stop guessing. Ashley and I do have something to tell you but were not sure how you're going to take it."

_My mom gave us both a questioning look and shook her head._

**Paula**: "Listen you two I have no idea where this is going so..."

**Ashley**: "Last night at the graduation party for Spencer I asked her to move in with me."

**Paula**: "So you're going to UCLA!"

_I forgot I didn't tell my parents I had made my final decision._

**Spencer**: "Yeah, I decided a couple of days ago."

**Paula**: "Arthur!"

_My dad walked into the room and my mom hugged him tight._

**Arthur**: "Whats all the commotion?"

**Spencer**: "I'm staying here dad."

_My dad came over to me and hugged me._

**Arthur**: "I'm so glad to hear that Spence, but are you sure this is what you want?"

_I looked at Ashley and smiled contently._

**Spencer**: "One hundred percent."

_That night that Ashley asked me to move in with her I knew for sure I had made the right decision._

**Paula**: "Wait a second..."

Ashley's face dropped.

**Paula**: "You're moving in together?"

**Spencer**: "Yes..."


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm soooo sorry that I haven't updated on this in a while. Hope this partially makes up for it! D:_

**Ashley's POV**

_Everything went better than expected with Spencer's mom and dad. They told us that it really was'nt much of a shock to them see'ing as how the past few weeks Spencer was practically over at my loft all day anyway. They were mostly just grateful that Spencer wouldn't be moving halfway across the country, and to be honest so was I._

**Spencer**: "What are you thinking about Ash?" _she said as I was driving down to the beach to watch the sunset._

**Ashley**: "Just that I'm so glad you're not leaving Spencer." _she smiled at me._

**Spencer**: "Well how could I leave a pretty face like that?" _she said teasing me._

**Ashley**: "I don't want you to resent me for this choice though Spencer."

**Spencer**: "Same old Ashley" _she said laughing_ "thinking the whole world revolves around you." _I blushed a little bit and bit my lip._

**Ashley**: "Yeah I guess you're right. I probably was'nt even on mind when you made your decision" _I said being honest._

**Spencer**: "Ashley that's not what I said either. Listen I weighed the pro's and con's. Boston's great really, but Boston doesn't have you. There's really nothing I could get from Boston that I couldn't get from LA. UCLA is a great school, plus it's near the person that I want to build a life with..."_ by this point she was staring at me being as heartfelt as she could._

**Ashley**: "Really? So it was mostly about me?"

**Spencer**: "Listen Ash we spent so much time getting here, I'm not going to throw our progress away for a college across the country. Were finally...right where were suppose to be I guess. Before there was always something in our way. Aiden, Kyla, then my brother died...were just in a good place now. I couldn't bare to risk losing that."

**Ashley**: "I changed because I had to. I couldn't breathe without you. Even when I was with Aiden you were all I thought about. The only reason I had him around was to try to forget that I had lost you, even he knew that Spence...okay enough of this though, why don't we go down to the pier and see the second most beautiful thing on earth."

**Spencer**: "Let me guess, I'm the first?" _she said grinning her goofy smile._

**Ashley**: "Are you crazy? You're third! Lily Allen is first!"_ I said teasing her while opening her door for her. She kissed me and bit my lip._

**Spencer**: "I didn't hear you calling her name last night." _she walked off towards the pier and I chased after her in my high heels._


End file.
